


Baby Ackles.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys In Love, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jared found out he's pregnant with Jensen's baby.  How will Jensen and their families take the news? :)Jared 18 and Jensen 22.





	Baby Ackles.

Jared was sitting in the bathroom on the toilet with a pregnancy test in his hand. He heard someone knock on the bathroom door. He got up and opened the door. His older brother Jeff was standing there looking worried.

“Jared, I know something is wrong.”

“Are you the only one home?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, what's up Jay?” He looked at his baby brother worried.

Jared pulled Jeff into the bathroom with him. He handed him the test. He looked his nervously. 

“Jay.” Jeff said softly. 

“I know Jeff. I know I'm only 18 and in my first year of college.” Jared had tears in eyes.

“Is it Jensen's?” He asked.

“Well yeah. I mean we have been together since. Well that doesn't matter but yes it's his.”

“You need to tell him Jared.” He pulled him into a hug.

He hugged his older brother back. “I know and I will. I'm going to head over there now. Will you stay here and when I get back to help me tell mom and dad?”

“Of course.”

*****

Jared called Jensen and asked if he could come over. Jensen said of course. He drove to Jensen's apartment. Jared walked in the apartment. Jensen knew something was wrong because Jared looked nervous. Jensen sat on the couch next to his boyfriend. 

“I need to talk you about something Jen.” Jared looked at his boyfriend nervously.

“What's up?” He took Jared's hand and held it.

“We're having a baby. I just found out today.” He felt the tears starting to fall.

“A baby?” Jensen said looking shocked.

“Yeah a baby. I wanna keep it. I know we're young but I think we can do this.”

“Of course. I would love to keep the baby. I mean I love you Jared so much.” He pulled Jared into a hug and held him close. He kissed Jared softly.

“I'll need to go see a doctor because I'm not sure how far along I am and I still need to tell my mom and dad.”

“I'll come with you when you tell them. Jay, move in with me please. I would feel so much better knowing that you were here with me. I don't wanna miss anything that has to do with our baby.”

“I would love to live here with you. I still want to finished college, I still want to be a teacher” He said

“I wouldn't let you not finish college sweetie.” He smiled at younger man.

“We have to tell your parents about the baby too. ”

“Why don't we just ask them to come here tonight to talk?” He asked. 

“I think that will work.” Jared said.

They each sent texts to their parents, older brothers and younger sisters. They all agreed to come over after work. Jared leaned his head on Jensen's shoulder. 

“Do you wanna come back to my parents to help me get my clothes and school stuff?”

“Yeah I'll come help you pack.”

*****

They drove to the house in Jensen’s car. Once they pulled up to the house, Jensen saw Jeff's car there. Jensen took a deep breath because he was worried about how Jeff would feel about him. 

“Is he mad at me?” Jensen looked at Jared worried.

“No baby. He was really calm about it all.” He tried not to laugh at his boyfriend.

Jared held Jensen's hand as they walked into the house. Jeff was sitting in the livingroom watching TV. He smiled at Jensen and Jared.

“You wanna help us pack some of my stuff?” Jared asked.

“Sure.” He smiled at his baby brother and boyfriend.

They walked to Jared's room and they packed all Jared's clothes and his school stuff. They talked while they packed. Jensen and Jeff carried most of Jared's stuff to the car.

“You'll be there later right?” Jared asked his brother.

“Of course. I support you both and I'll help in anyway I can.” He hugged his brother.

*****

Once they got back to Jensen's apartment. The older man carried Jared's stuff into their room. Jared went to lay down because he was tired. Jensen cleaned up the livingroom before their families got there. Jensen woke up Jared when his family got there. Ten minutes later Jensen's family showed up. Jensen and Jared stood in front of everyone. Jared looked at Jeff nervously. He smiled at his little brother and nodded his head. 

“Well I guess we should get this out there.” He took a deep breath. “Jensen and I are having a baby. We just found out today. Before y'all asked yes I am still going to college.” Jared took Jensen's hand and held it tight.

“Also I asked Jared to move in with me because I don't want miss anything that has do with our baby.”

Sherri and Donna got up and hugged their sons. Gerry and Alan just smiled at their sons. Their sisters and brothers smiled at the boys. None of them really surprised about it if they were being honest. 

“You guys aren't mad?” Jared felt the burning from the tears.

“No baby we aren't mad at all.” His mom said while wiping the tears off his cheeks.

“We love you both so much and we can't wait to meet our grandbaby.” Donna said.

“Thank you for being understanding.” He smiled at his mom and dad.

“It happens. I mean I know you have a good job and I know you won't let Jared quit school.” Jared's dad said with a smile.

“So Jared are you moving in with Jensen?” Alan smiled at the young men.

“Yes I am. Already got most of my clothes and all of my school stuff.” Jared turned and smiled at his boyfriend.

*****

3 months later. 

Jared was standing in their room looking in the mirror when Jensen walked. He wrapped his arms around Jared.

“You're starting to show Jay.” He placed his hands on the swell.

“I know baby. I can't believe we're having a baby.” Jared put his hands on top of Jensen's and smiled brightly at him.

They were having a lazy evening at home together. Jensen ordered take out for them. Once they were do eating Jensen tossed the containers. They cuddled the on the couch watching Netflix. Jensen keep rubbing Jared's bump. Having Jensen rubbing his bump was turning Jared on a lot.

“Jensen.” Jared moaned.

“Yes baby.” Jensen smirked.

“Let me ride you please Jen.” He all but begged. 

Jensen took their clothes off. He grabbed the lube they kept in the room. He pulled Jared on his lap. He slicked up his fingers. He slid one finger in first then he put in a second on. Jared moaning loud.

“Jensen that feels so good.” He moaned as Jensen put in a third finger.

Jensen scissored his fingers. He hit Jared's sweet spot. Jared almost screamed in pleasure as he rocked back onto his boyfriend's fingers. 

“Baby I'm ready. Please let me ride you. I need you in me so bad.” Jared moaned as he arched his back.

Jensen put lube on his dick. He helped his boyfriend slid down on him. They both moaned when he bottomed out. Jared started to rock his hips slowly at first. Jensen started to meet his movements but moving a little harder and faster.

“Jay baby, harder please. I don't think I'm going to last.” Jensen moaned.

Jared started to ride Jensen as fast and as hard as he could. Jensen felt his boyfriend tighten around him. He knew that Jared was close.

“Come for baby. Come hard for me.” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear.

With that Jared came fast and hard, moaning Jensen's name. Jared felt Jensen filling him up as he moaned Jared's name. Jared slowly rolled off of his boyfriend. Jensen got them cleaned up. They cuddled on the couch together for the rest of evening after they got dressed.

*****

1 month later.

Jared was getting ready for classes when he felt their baby move for the first time. Jensen was in the bathroom getting ready for work.

“Jensen come here.”

Jensen walked into their back into their room. “What's wrong baby?” He looked worried.

Jared took Jensen hand and placed on the swell. He smiled at his boyfriend when they felt the baby move again.

“Oh my gods, that's our baby moving.” He smiled.

“Yeah Jen. It's our baby.” Jared looked at his boyfriend with a teary smiled.

*****

1 month later

“You ready to head to the doctor, Jay?”

“Yeah I am. Is everyone still coming over later?”

“Yup. Our moms and sisters think we're having a boy and our dads and brothers think it's girl.” Jensen laughed.

They walked to the car holding hands. They drove to the doctor while talking. They didn't wait long in the waiting area . They walked back to the exam room and Jared sat on the table. The doctor knocked on the door and walked in.

“Hello Jared and Jensen. How are you feeling today Jared?” Doctor Lynn asked.

“I'm feeling good. I can keep stuff down now.” He smiled.

“Good. Are you ready to found out the sex of your baby?”

“Yes.” Both of the boys said at the same time.

Jared pulled his shirt up and rolled down his jeans. The doctor put the gel on his stomach, she ran the wand over it.

“Well it's look like you all are having a little boy.” She said with a smile.

Jared looked at Jensen with tears in his eyes. Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared forehead. 

“I can't believe we're having a little boy.” Jensen smiled.

“I know.” Jared had tears in his eyes.

“The heart beat is nice and strong. The baby is also growing like he should be. I want you back here in month.” The doctor said.

*****

They got home and they sat on the couch together. Jared was reading and Jensen was watching TV. Jensen pulled Jared close and cuddled him closely.

“I was thinking we should name our baby Tristan.” Jensen said with smile.

“Only if his middle name can be Ross.” He said with smile.

“Tristan Ross Padalecki-Ackles. I like it.” He had a smile that reached his eyes.

“No baby, just Ackles not Padalecki.”

“Are you sure baby?”

“Jen, we've been together since I started high school and we never broke up or anything so yeah I am sure.” He hugged Jensen.

They heard someone knocking on their door. Jensen opened it and saw their parents with the food. They walked into the apartment. About 20 minutes later everyone was there. They were sitting in the living room eating.

“Oh by way we're naming the baby Tristan Ross.” Jared said with a smile.

“Boys you owe us ladies money.” Donna laughed.

“You guys had a bet going?” Jared asked. 

“Yeah we did. So Jerry hand it over.” Sherri said.

Jerry gave Sherri money. Jeff gave Megan money. Alan handed money to Donna and Josh gave Mack money.

“Thank you.” They said.

They continued to talk about the baby. Their mom and sisters were planning the baby shower already. Once everyone left Jared and Jensen went to bed and feel asleep pretty fast wrapped around each other.

*****

July 4th

Jared was laying in bed with Jensen that morning. He had been having contractions since about 1 am. Jared got up to go the bathroom when his water broke. He walked back into the room and woke up Jensen.

“Jen baby, my water broke. We should head to the hospital.” Jared looked little scared.

“Okay love. Remember take deep breaths in and out.” Jensen said calmly.

They called the doctor and drove to the hospital. Jensen was holding Jared's hand. He could tell his boyfriend was in a lot of pain.

“Jensen, it hurts so bad.” Jared cried.

“I know baby but just remember that Tristan will be here soon.” He rubbed his thumb on the back of Jared's hand.

Once they got to the hospital. They put Jared in a room. The doctor came in and checked Jared. She told them that it would only be about 20 minutes before Jared could push. Jensen called their families to let them know that Jared was in labor. They doctor came back 20 minutes later.

“Jared you're more than ready to push. So take a big breath and push down.” She said.

Jared pushed with all he had. The doctor told him he was doing good and that the head was crowning and to push again. She told him to relax a little.

“You're doing so good Jay.” Jensen whispered in his boyfriend ear.

“Ready to push again Jared?” Doctor Lynn asked.

He tried to push again but he started to cry. “I can't do it. Jensen I'm so tired and it hurts so bad.”

“I know baby but Tristan is almost here.” He gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

“Jensen is right Jared just one more big push and your baby is here.” The doctor said.

One more big push and they heard a crying baby. Jared started to cry happy tears. Jensen cut the cord then the nurse took the baby to clean him up. The nurse gave Jared their baby boy. Tristan weighed 7 lbs 5 oz. He 23 inches long. He had Jared's dark hair, eye shape and cheekbones. He had Jensen's freckles acrossed his face, nose and lips.

“He looks like you Jen. He's beautiful.”

“He looks like both us Jay.” He leaned down and kissed Jared's forehead.

“What are you boys naming this little guy?” The nurse asked as she filled out paperwork about the baby.

“His name is Tristan Ross Ackles.” Jensen said with a bright smile.

The doctor checked Jared and gave him the okay to move to a normal room. They moved the family there too. A nurse showed Jensen and Jared how to make a bottle for the baby. The nurse left the room.

“I can't believe how little he is.” Jared ran his finger gently down Tristan's cheek.

“He's kinda long though, like his daddy.” Jensen laughed.

“Yeah I guess he is. Jensen, he opened his eyes.” He looked up and smiled.

Jensen looked down and saw green eyes with a little blue around the green looking back him. “Oh wow he has a mixture of our eyes.” He picked up Tristan and held him gently.

“I know. They're beautiful. I love you Jensen and our baby boy.”

“I love you too Jay and our baby. So I kinda slipped this in my pocket before we left.” He said as he pulled out a box. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jay. Will you marry me?” Jensen looked nervous.

“Yes oh my gods. Yes Jensen.” Jared said with tears in eyes.

Jensen slipped the silver band on Jared's ring finger. He sat down on the bed with Jay as he held their baby boy. He was so in love with his little family. He smiled at his son and soon to be husband. 

*****

6 months later.

“Well I was asked to make this fast because there's a fussy baby here today.” The judge said with a smile as he looked at the baby Jensen's mom was holding. “Jensen, do you take Jared to be your husband, through sickness and heath. Richer or poorer until death do you part?”

“I do.” He said with a bright smile.

“Do you Jared take Jensen to be your husband, through sickness and health. Richer and poorer until death do you part?”

“I do.” Jared said with tears in eyes.

“Please place your rings on each other's fingers.” The judge said.

Jensen and Jared place their rings on each other's fingers. They kept holding hands as the judge told Jensen to kiss his husband. The kiss was sweet and soft.

“I give you Mr and Mr. Ackles.” The judge said.

*****

They went to Jensen's parent's place for dinner with their families. They all ate together and had a good time. Sherri took Tristan from Jared.

Donna handed them bags. “We got you a hotel room for the night. Go spend the night together.” She said.

“Are you sure mama?” Jensen asked. 

“I mean we only did raise 6 kids between us. I think we can handle one grandbaby for the night” She laughed.

They hugged everyone. Jensen took Trisha back from Sherri. He held him close to his. He kissed his head. 

“You be good for grandmom.” Jensen said.

“I love you Trisha.” Jared he kissed his forehead.

*****

Jensen and Jared drove to the hotel. They got into their room. Jensen shut the door behind. He pulled Jared to the bed.

“It's been long since we had sex, nice and slow.” Jensen said.

“I know baby. Make love to me please.” Jared whispered.

Jensen undressed them both. He laid Jared down on the bed. He kissed him sweetly. Jared deepened the kiss. Jensen moaned into it. He could feel himself getting harder. He kissed down Jared's jaw and down his neck. He took Jared's nipple in his mouth. The young man moaned and arched off the bed. He kissed down his stomach. He sucked on Jared's hip bone. He took Jared's cock in his mouth, he went all the way down. Jared buckled his hips into Jensen's mouth.

“I'm so sorry baby.” Jared moaned.

He kept sucking his husband. He rolled his tongue around the head. Jared moaned loudly. Jensen slid a finger into Jared's hole while he sucked him. By the time Jared was close to coming Jensen had 3 fingers in him.

“Jensen baby, please stop. I want to come with you in me.” He moaned.

Jensen stop sucking Jared and pulled off with a pop. He put lube on his dick and he slowly entered his husband. They both moaned.

“You're still so tight baby.”

He started moving his hips nice and slow. They were moaning together. Jared was meeting Jensen's movements. He could feel Jared tightening around him.

“Jensen I can't last long.” He moaned.

Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared with heat. He sucked a mark on Jared's shoulder and that's all it took for Jared to come. He came fast and hard moaning Jensen's name. Jensen felt Jared tighten around him and that pushed him over the edge. He started moving harder and faster into Jared. Jensen came moaning Jared's name. He slowly pulled out and cleaned them up. They cuddled close to each other.

“As much I love Tristan. I'm so glad that I am on birth control right now.” He said with a laugh.

“Only you would say that right after the most amazing sex we have had in months.” Jensen said with laugh.

“Well that's why you love me baby.” He said giving Jensen a kiss.

He kissed his husband back sweetly. “You know it.” Jensen said with a smile.


End file.
